


Transcendence

by Terminallygenius



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, The Originals - Freeform, Vampires, broken souls, honeycombed hearts, klaus is daddy, original vampire - Freeform, other than the vampire diaries, probably won’t follow a story line from the show, the vampire diaries - Freeform, this man deserves so much more than the pain he recieved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallygenius/pseuds/Terminallygenius
Summary: Kouver believes she’s reached her limit when she’s trapped by a stranger with coal black eyes. He questions every crack in her heart and picks apart her brain, wrecking her soul. Afterwards, a British man with a charming smile and sharp eyes stumbles upon her. Could he be her ticket to salvation ?





	Transcendence

I feel a presence around me that causes my eyes to snap around in search of someone. Something is here, but what? Suddenly there's footsteps behind me that cause me to quickly do a 180 only to find a wall of mirrors. “What the fuck?” I quietly mumble to myself as I back away and steady myself. A man appeared from behind me, a tux adorning his body that seems to be made for him. I attempt to turn to face him, only finding my body glued rigged to the spot. My throat feels as if razors are stuck within its walls, stopping any sound from leaving my body.

He tilts his head a bit before smiling brilliantly at me. “Hello there gorgeous, let’s have a chat yes?” He purrs out. “Tell me about yourself. The honest bits only, I don’t have time for lies.” He finished with an evil smirk, his eyes turning a charcoal black. 

A tear leaves my eyes as I gasp out. I feel my throat pulse before it lets out a sentence, “I push away the people that I love the most.” I hear my voice state. Why can’t I stop myself? This isn’t any of this man’s business. 

His hands go behind his back taking an almost professional stance. “Why?” He simply responds. His entire aura screams arrogance, it's almost suffocating. 

I growl out, wanting this to stop. “I don’t want anyone to know I’m vulnerable.” My voice betrayed me again. 

His eyebrows shoot up as he nods his head in what seems understanding. “Why?” He asks again. 

My tears fall freely now, all my insecurities coming to the forefront of my mind. “It makes me feel weak and indescribably uncomfortable.” My voice comes again. It’s so strange, it sounds confident and calm. Yet at the same time I feel like I’m having a war within myself. How is he doing this?

He begins to pace back and forth, his arms remaining locked behind his back. “Why?” His question comes again. 

I scream out this time, desperate to make this end. I try to regain my body again, pulling at my muscles and begging my mind to behave me. “Stop asking me questions! This is none of your business.” I sob out to the man. 

His pacing immediately stops, his entire being tensing up at my demand. “What’s the matter Kouver? Are you uncomfortable yet? Is your heart racing as your mind rips itself to shreds? It feels like your at war inside yourself, doesn’t it? You’re alone darling. You can’t tell me you enjoy that?” He hisses out at me. He regains his composer before his pacing resumes.

How does he know my name? Is this the devil? “I’m alone because I don’t trust anyone. I don’t even trust this thing that beats within my own chest, much less my mind. I don’t need anybody else!” I growl out, if this is how I die then I will face it with honesty. 

He chuckles darkly while shaking his head. “Lies.” Is his only response this time. He brings his hand up as my body forces itself into its knees. 

Who does this man think he is? He wants the dark bits I guess, the thoughts I keep locked away while they bury me. “I know I like to preach about how you should always be yourself but my emotions make me feel like I’m someone else.” I calmly state from the ground. 

He looked into my eyes through one of the mirrors, his face showing a look of pure confusion. I seemed to have caught him by surprise, good. “Continue” his answer remains simple. 

I laugh out this time. “Who I am and who I want to be can not connect.” My voice leaves me again, though now it sounds numb, void of emotion. 

He stops pacing and appears directly behind me. “Why?” He whispers into my ear. 

A tear falls from my eye at my next admission. “I don’t deserve it.” I sob out. Not after what I did, I could never deserve happiness, I'm a killer. 

He walks around me now and crouches in front of me. His eyes look human now as they look into mine. “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re human, kind of, and all humans make mistakes. They all fall and break but after a while they’re forced to put themselves back together. You humans, you let emotions drive you. You allow them to plow you into the ground and rip you to shreds. Why? I’ve never understood it, even when I was human myself. It’s time to get up Kouver, to rebuild yourself before you’re the one on the ground ripped to shreds.” He states while looking into my eyes. It’s so strange, he speaks of not allowing emotions guide you but I can see them in his eyes. Their a beautiful green that’s holding a storm strong enough to destroy a kingdom.

My voice fails me this time. How can he know what I deserve? How can he decide what I need to do? I want to argue, to tell him he doesn’t know me or my story, but seeing the emotion held within his eyes I refrain. “I don’t understand.” Is my whisper of a response to his rant. 

He smiles sadly before standing. With a nod of his head the mirrors are gone and my body returns to my control. I slowly stand to be on equal ground with him. I reach out to him and place my hand on his chest. His hand comes to my cheek, “You don’t have to sweet heart. You’re a new vampire, mistakes are easy to make. Sure, you ate an entire elderly home, but to be fair they were all close to death anyway. You have a purpose. It’s time for you to be strong, powerful, and live to your heart's content. Go be the Valkyrie you were born to be.” He states lovingly with a smile stretched into his face. 

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion, I’m not a monster? Why is he uplifting me and stating that it’s okay. Is his excuse for what I’ve done simply shit happens? I look to the ground while licking my lips. I look up to respond and find him gone. “Wait!” I yelp out to nothing, I look around the building and the perimeter I find him gone. I tilt my head in confusion as a pout comes to my face. 

“Hello love, are you lost?” I hear a British accent come from behind me. As I spin to face him I find a blonde man in a leather jacket there. There’s a charming smile gracing his face as he awaits my answer. I put space between us as I carefully examine him. He also doesn’t have a heartbeat, is he like me?

I scratch the back of my neck as I look to him, “emotionally or physically? Because to be honest, both.” I calmly state in response. 

His eyebrows go up as he takes me in. “I believe I know exactly how you feel love. Allow me to help, yeah? The names Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson.” He responds before placing his hand out to me. 

I tilt my head at the charming man before smiling in response. “I’d like that, I’m Kouver.” I say before taking his hand. Maybe that man with the black eyes was right, it’s time to rebuild myself. The elderly incident was over a year ago, maybe I should give this vampire thing another chance. This Klaus man seems like a hell of a chance.

  
  


** _“You will recognize your own path when you come upon it, because you will suddenly have all the energy and imagination you will ever need.”_ **

** _– Jerry Gillies_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Can they be each other’s salvation or will they be each other’s damnation?


End file.
